The fairy tale to end all fairy tales
by Elizabeth11
Summary: Lillian (little red riding hood) is best friends with Mary (little bo peep). The youngest Prince is forced to throw a ball so he can find a bride of which all the women in the kingdom want to be. *CHAPTER 6 IS UP*
1. Default Chapter

"Hello there Mary Bo Peep." Lillian Hood said to her friend. She had come out of her tiny house to see her pretty little friend standing on the worn dirt path watching her sheep only a few feet away.  
  
"Hello." Mary Bo Peep was a year younger than Lillian and very pretty. She had long golden curls and sparkling blue eyes. The only thing that marred her doll like appearance was her patched and faded pink dress.  
  
"I'm going to visit grandmother today, do you want to come?" They were close friends despite their age difference because there wasn't many little girls in the area, well, human girls anyway.  
  
"I wish I could but I have to tend to the sheep." Mary pointed toward the herd of fluffy white sheep that were grazing in the grass near by.  
  
"Ok. I just wanted you to come because today is grandmama's birthday. She's turning seventy-five and mothers going to come with me today. She baked a cake!"  
  
"A cake! With sugar and vanilla?" Fifteen-year-old Bo Peep was astounded at the news. The kingdom was going through a poor period. There was hardly any white sugar in vicinity because the merchants couldn't afford it.  
  
Lillian lowered her brown eyes in sorrow. "No white sugar or vanilla but mother got some honey from the three bears and she used that as a substitute."  
  
"Oh. It sounds delicious." Mary said wistfully. "I really want to come but father wants me to watch the sheep for today." Her voice cracked.  
  
"Of don't be stupid! Your drunken father makes you watch the sheep every day because he's to passed out or at the tavern." Lillian scolded. "If only your mother would snap out of her denial and kick him out."  
  
"He's not drunk all the," She hesitated and cast her big eyes down, "time."  
  
"Lillian! Come in the house now and get ready to go! I just finished sewing that red hood and cloak for you and you're going to wear it for grandmamma." A plain woman with brown hair and brown eyes had poked her head out the window. Lillian bore a striking resemblance to her except she was slimmer and her complexion wasn't as dull and faded as her mother's. Her cheeks were a bright pink and her brown eyes had flecks of green at times.  
  
"I'll see you later red riding hood." Bo peep teased, almost happy to see her friend go. Lillian had a way of getting to her. She was so blunt and no nonsense about her opinions and she didn't care that it hurt Mary's feelings when she talked about her father.  
  
"Little Bo peep has to watch her sheep." Lillian snickered. "I'm going to finish my poem about you and your lamb. Mary had a little lamb-" she started but her mother interrupted.  
  
"I told you to come in the house now! We're already late!"  
  
Lillian said a quick "good bye" before running into her little house.  
  
Mary watched her run with longing. At least Lillian had a mother who loved her and took care of her. All Mary had was a mother that was forever working and a father who was forever drinking and hitting her. A small smile flitted across her face when she remembered the stupid poems Lillian had been telling her. Lillian already had a poem about little Bo peep loosing her sheep and now something about a lamb.  
  
*~*+*~*  
  
Meanwhile an angry discussion was taking place at the castle in the lovely sitting room.  
  
The lovely queen was glaring at her youngest son. "I can't believe you! You're the last of my sons and you're refusing to get married! Love is nothing! I definitely did not marry your father out of love!" she frowned as she remembered her wedding day and seeing the short unattractive man she was forced to wed.  
  
"Oh hush Arabella." Parses rarely called his mother by her name unless he was very angry.  
  
"Don't you dare tell me to hush! And call me Mother! Your brothers were never this much trouble!" She remembered the scandal of one son marrying a servant girl by the name of Cinderella and her other son marrying some girl that had lived with seven men! Seven! Only one her boys had married a proper princess except she had been under a sleeping enchantment and it had nearly killed him to wake her. Perhaps her other sons had been just as much trouble.  
  
"Well they all married beautiful women that they loved." Parses argued.  
  
"Yes but they found those girls in the time limit, before they turned eighteen!" She sighed, her anger draining. "Your father is going to die soon and you won't receive as much of the family fortune unless you're married."  
  
"I'm only seventeen though." He sank back more heavily into the chair. "I don't want to marry unless I'm sure that I can stand the girl and I won't know that after one night of dancing. Every single girl over thirteen will be in the castle ballroom struggling to catch my eye."  
  
"Your brother allowed us to throw a ball."  
  
"Yes but he went off and married that blond serving girl."  
  
"She was a lovely girl from a nice family it turned out it was her stepmother that forced her to serve!" Arabella's temper had flared again.  
  
"Fine!" Parses leaped to his feet. "Have the bloody ball just don't expect me to pick anyone!" He stomped out of the room and slammed the door behind him.  
  
Arabella gave a sigh of relief. She figured that there would be so many lovely girls to choose from that he would end up finding a wife after all.  
  
~*~  
  
Lillian took another large slice of the cake and began to eat it greedily. She hadn't had anything this sweet in a long time.  
  
Grandmamma shot her a look of disapproval but didn't comment.  
  
They were gathered around the square wooden table eating. A small pile of gifts had been shoved into the corner. The woodcutter who chopped grandmamma's firewood had joined them for her birthday. He was an attractive boy by the age of sixteen with sun bleached blond hair and brown eyes.  
  
"Are you enjoying your cake Hansel?"  
  
Hansel looked up and smiled. "Yes ma'am it's very good. I'm very glad you invited me."  
  
Martha, Lillian's mother, glanced at Lillian then at Hansel. "Why don't you two go play outside?"  
  
"But mother I'm to old to 'play' outside." Lillian whined.  
  
"You listen to your mother!" Grandmamma snapped. "You would have listened to your father if he had told you to!"  
  
"Well he's dead!" Lillian snapped back.  
  
Hansel tactfully stood. "I'm going to go outside and chop you some more wood 'cause the fires getting low anyhow." He smiled flashing two rows of perfect white teeth. "Please join me Lillian."  
  
Lillian stood and marched out of the house with her nose in the air. Hansel swallowed nervously before following her.  
  
Martha waited until she heard the door shut before speaking. "That girl is a handful. I don't know how I'll ever find her a husband." She said mournfully.  
  
"That's part of the reason I invited Hansel. He's a handsome lad and it's high time a sixteen-year-old girl started meeting potential suitors." Grandmamma said.  
  
"It is time." Martha admitted. "He's a nice boy, very polite. I wish she would be kinder to him."  
  
"Well I didn't invite him entirely for Lily. He lives in a tiny little shack down that way." She pointed at the window toward the darker part of the forest. "His stepmother doesn't exactly treat him kindly from what he told me and he has a little sister, Gretel, which is another mouth to feed. They don't have a lot of food, the poorness of the kingdom is hitting his little family harder than most." She shook her head. "I don't really need him to cut wood for me, but he needs the food I give him."  
  
Martha nodded sympathetically. "Yes I believe I saw his sister one day gathering berries. She's a very pretty little girl it's sad that they won't let her go off and get a husband. She looks a lot like Hansel come to think of it. She has darker blond hair though and she's paler. I think she stays inside more often than him."  
  
"Speaking of abused children, how's little bo peep? Or Mary was it?"  
  
"Oh, yes. I saw Mary today. She looks bedraggled. She still wears that pink dress and it's so faded and patched that it can't give her to much warmth. I saw her mother the other day and that woman looked so tired that I felt it! All Suzanne does is work and that worthless husband of hers drinks it all away." Martha shook her head pityingly.  
  
"Why didn't you invite her to come today? That child was bone thin last I saw her."  
  
"I told Lily to invite her but Mary couldn't. She had to watch the sheep."  
  
"Every day now? I feel horrible for that child. Someone needs to kill off her papa." Grandmamma shook her gray head.  
  
"Oh! By the way did you hear of that horrible accident in Claysville?"  
  
"No? That town is as boring as they come. What happened?" She asked curiously.  
  
"You know how the town well is up on that steep hill?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Two children, twins, were sent up there to fetch water for supper. The boy's name was Jack and the girl's Jill. They got the water and as they were walking down the boy tripped and went head first down the hill; he broke his neck. If that weren't bad enough since they had been holding hands the girl was yanked forward too and went tumbling after." She finished sadly. "I can't imagine what would do if Lily died like that."  
  
"What a horrible tale. Poor little children." She paused and thought for a moment. "Who saw the accident?"  
  
"Elsie Myers was picnicking with her beau at the bottom of the hill and they saw the whole thing. Horrified they were."  
  
Grandmamma shook her head and climbed to her feet wearily. "I'll wrap the cake for you to take home. I expect you to give a piece of it to that Mary Bo Peep." As she spoke she put the half of the cake that was left into a basket and put a checkered napkin over it. "Here you are."  
  
Martha stood and took the basket. "Thank you mother. It's very kind of you. I'll send Lillian over next week so you'll have company."  
  
"It was nice visiting with you dear. Stay healthy."  
  
Martha walked to the door and opened it, letting in a blast of cold air. "Lillian! Come say good bye to you grandmother." She stepped out and Lillian brushed past her.  
  
"Bye Grandmamma." She gave her a quick kiss before hurrying outside after her mother.  
  
Grandmamma walked over to the window and watched her pretty granddaughter trail after her mother on the path. She noticed Hansel had paused in his chopping and was watching them too.  
  
~*~  
  
"Mary had a little lamb whose fleece was white as snow. Everywhere that Mary went the lamb was sure to go." Lillian said to Bo Peep. They were sitting on her bed eating the remainder of the cake two days after her visit to grandmamma's.  
  
"Is that it?" Mary asked with a smile.  
  
"No I'm still working on it." Lillian assured her.  
  
They heard a knock at the front door. Muffled voices followed the knock and the door closed.  
  
"Come on! Let's go find out who it was!" Lillian was already off the bed and flinging open her bedroom door to see her very surprised mother poised to knock in front of it.  
  
Martha regained her composure. "The royal family is throwing a ball for their so he can choose a wife. The man at the door gave me an invitation for it. He told m that every girl over the age of thirteen was to attend." She handed the white envelope to her flushed daughter.  
  
"He's going to pick me! I know it! You have to buy me a new dress! I have to get Grandmamma to loan me her pearls! It has to be a red dress! Of course we'll need a carriage, it's to far to walk you know. I'll have to borrow your rouge for the night so I can powder my face and-"  
  
"Hush Lillian! We can not afford half the things you just mentioned." Martha scolded. She looked past Lillian to see Mary standing uncertainly, her eyes darting toward the envelope every few seconds. "Would you like to see it? You'll be invited too. The messenger said he's going to every house you know."  
  
Lillian shot a glare at her mother then ripped open the envelope. Inside was a piece of creamy white paper asking that all members of the household that were above thirteen to attend the ball.  
  
Mary looked over Lillian's slim shoulder to read it too. "I probably won't be allowed to attend." She mumbled.  
  
"Why ever not?" Martha asked in confusion. "This is the chance of a lifetime! It would make your family incredibly wealthy."  
  
"My father said that the royals are to blame for our poverty. He refused to bow when the prince's honeymoon carriage rode by our house."  
  
"That's absurd though. The only reason the countryside has been doing so poorly is because of the drought earlier in the year. It destroyed the farmer's crops."  
  
"We know that but he doesn't." Mary muttered. "I have to go home now. Thank you for the cake."  
  
Lillian and Martha watched her leave, her golden head drooping and her eyes flashing with bitter tears. 


	2. aightttttt

Chapter 2  
  
"Hello Little Bo Peep." Mary's grandmother said with a smile. "My how you've grown!" She hadn't changed; her hair was still thick and snowy white and the blue eyes that Mary had inherited from her still sparkled merrily.  
  
"What're you doing here?" Mary's eyes darted around her house furtively. "Does Father know you've come?" She remained standing in the living room doorway awaiting Granny's answer.  
  
"He wasn't here when I arrived child. I came as a surprise to see my dear Suzanne and my lovely little Bo peep." Granny's kindly wrinkled face twisted into a frown when Mary didn't smile. "I'm only staying for a day or two, I'm traveling to the city and I've been stopping at friend's houses along the way. Now I can add family to the list of people I've stayed with." She said with a note of impatience and confusion at Mary's reaction.  
  
"Father will be angry, he grew very angry when he heard you insult him last year. He told mother not to allow you in the house if you came again." Mary explained in a low voice.  
  
"But that's absurd! All I said to him was that he shouldn't drink so much. It was merely advice." She scowled. "Did he ever cut back?"  
  
Mary's eyes filled with tears and, not trusting her voice, she just shook her head minutely.  
  
"Well, my Suzie won't kick me out, I'm her mother." She said firmly.  
  
"I'm not sure she'll be home tonight though." Mary whispered. "She's been working night's lately at the inn."  
  
"Nights? What could she possibly do at night? And at the inn? What happened to Jed's job?" She fired one question after the other with an angry note to her voice.  
  
"Father doesn't watch the sheep anymore, I do now." Mary admitted, knowing that this would probably anger her grandmother further.  
  
She gaped at her pretty little granddaughter. "Watch the sheep? You do this all alone?" She awaited Mary's nod before continuing. "Why that's way to much work for you! You're much to young to shepherd the sheep." She scowled. "I'm going to give my son-in-law a piece of my mind! No a huge chunk of it! He's off getting drunk, right? He forces a mere child to do all the work! No wonder this little family is becoming so poor!"  
  
Mary waited until Granny was done. "Mother cleans at the inn and she only comes home for a couple hours a day before leaving again. Sometimes she even sleeps at the inn."  
  
"Dear Lord!" Granny picked up her suitcase. "Let's go upstairs so I can put my things away." She marched upstairs, lugging her big suitcase.  
  
Mary stood, frozen in shock and wondering what she was going to tell her father.  
  
"Do you know what we're going to do when I'm finished putting this stuff away?" Granny's voice floated down the stairs from the guest room.  
  
Mary shook her head, forgetting that Granny couldn't see her.  
  
"We're going to go straight to the in and tell your mother she's coming home tonight! Then we're going to go by the tavern and tell your drunken worthless father to come home too. We're going to fix a big supper and we're gonna talk about these problems. I'm going to tell Jed to do something 'bout those sheep, either sell 'em or watch them himself!" There was the sound of drawers slamming and some loud footsteps before granny appeared again, ready to go.  
  
They walked down the dusty path with cold wind blowing in their faces as they moved. Only the wealthy had horses for travel and only the very wealthy had carriages.  
  
After ten minutes they reached the inn, it was the first business you encountered when you followed the path. It attracted more weary travelers because it was the first thing they saw.  
  
Granny marched straight into the inn with poor Mary in tow. "I need to speak to my daughter!" She barked to the man sitting at the front desk in the lobby.  
  
"Who're you? May I ask?" The man said uncertainly. His pale eyes were narrowed with disgust.  
  
"No you may not ask who I am! Get Suzanne out here immediately!"  
  
"Suzanne? Ah yes. She's cleaning one of the vacated rooms."  
  
"Where?!" granny demanded.  
  
The man stepped out from behind the desk. "I can see you're determined ma'am I'm going to go get her now." He hurried away, off to one of the rooms.  
  
Several of the other guests in the lobby were shooting surprised looks at Granny, most old people weren't so demanding.  
  
"You okay Mary?"  
  
Mary nodded. "I'm fine." She muttered.  
  
This answer satisfied granny and she cast her attention back in the direction the man had gone in.  
  
The man appeared with a very flustered Suzanne behind him. Her dress was rumpled and wasn't buttoned correctly. Her blond hair was tangled and she looked guilty.  
  
"Hello Suzie." Granny was disapprovingly.  
  
"Hello Ma." Suzanne whispered.  
  
"Did you clean the room well?" Granny hissed.  
  
The man looked at both faces then quickly made himself scarce.  
  
Mary was confused, why did her grandmother sound so angry about a clean room?  
  
"Why are you here?" Suzanne asked; her eyes cast down.  
  
"I was traveling to the city but now I see where I'm really needed." She reached out with her soft wrinkled hand and encircled Suzanne's slender wrist and then she took Mary's hand. "We're all going home."  
  
~*~  
  
Jed put up a fight about leaving the tavern but when Granny grabbed his ear and dragged him from his seat he finally complied.  
  
They came back to the little house and each took a seat at the beaten, creaky kitchen table.  
  
"So no'wa whart's this all 'bout?" Jed slurred drunkenly.  
  
"It's about this family!" Granny snapped. "I expected to come here and visit for a while and see my girls and instead I find you drunk, Suzanne 'cleaning' at an inn, and poor little Mary out of school watching the herd of sheep all alone! I won't stand for it, ya hear? I'm staying for a month and if I'm satisfied with you all then I'll leave but if I'm not-" She smirked, "I'll stay for another month."  
  
Jed climbed to his feet unsteadily. "No y'er not stay' in wit us! We gots enough of a problem wit little Mary eating everything!"  
  
"You sit your drunken ass back in that chair Jediah!" Granny roared, her blue eyes flashing with anger. "Tomorrow Mary's going to school and you're going to watch the sheep! And you Suzanne! You're going to work at the inn from eight in the morning until three in the afternoon and then you're going to come home and tend to the housework!"  
  
"But Ma-" Suzanne began weakly but a sharp rap at the door interrupted her.  
  
"Get the door Mary." Granny said, never taking her eyes off the sorry looking adults.  
  
Mary herself was all to happy to oblige, she hopped out of her chair and ran to the door. "Yes?" She said politely to the official looking man standing there.  
  
"This is an invitation to the prince Parses ball." He handed her the same invitation that Lillian had gotten. "Every maiden above thirteen is to attend. Good day ma'am." He tipped his hat to her then marched away.  
  
"Thank you!" Mary called after him then shut the door. She walked slowly back into the kitchen and took her seat.  
  
"Who was it?" Granny asked.  
  
"It was a messenger from the king. He gave me an invitation for Prince Parses ball."  
  
"Good!" Granny exclaimed. "He's choosing a bride then eh? You're one of the prettiest girls in these parts, perhaps you'll catch his eye." She thought for a moment. "I'll buy you a new dress, that one looks far to old, why, is that the same dress you wore last year?"  
  
Jed jumped up again, this time he was steadier. "What you mean? Mary ain't gonna go to some fancy ball! Them royals are the problem with our kingdom! They're cause' in the poverty!"  
  
"Jed-" Suzanne started, trying to calm him down.  
  
Jed lurched at her and slapped her across the face. "Get out' er my face, you disgust me!"  
  
"Jediah you're an idiot! Go sleep off you're drunkenness and we'll talk in the morning, you'll either watch the sheep or leave this poor family!"  
  
The anger faded from his face as his mind registered what Granny had said about him leaving. "Okay then, I'm a mite tired anyhow." He stumbled away, up the stairs and to his room.  
  
I'm ashamed of you Suzanne! You let that man treat you like that? I'm horrified! And you think I don't know what you do at that inn! Cleaning my foot, how much do those men pay you? Huh?" She said in a furious voice. "Mary is nearly sixteen and she's going to go to that ball so she can catch herself a husband."  
  
"Yes ma." Suzanne whispered in defeat. "I'm going to go get some potatoes from the cellar for dinner."  
  
"Now that's how a family is taken care of." Granny said proudly to Mary.  
  
~*~+~*~  
  
"Honestly that woman is mad." Parses hissed to his brother Eric. "She's forcing me to have this foolish party in the hopes that I'll fall in love with some meek little rich girl whose kind and beautiful. Mother disgusts me."  
  
"She almost made me do it too except I fell in love." He sighed happily. "Ariel is everything a guy could hope for."  
  
Parses rolled his eyes. "To bad a mermaid didn't rescue me from drowning."  
  
"Yeah I know." Eric missed his sarcasm.  
  
They were lounging in the royal lounging room with a bowl of fruit in front of them.  
  
"I don't want some pathetic meek little thing, I want someone who actually has intelligence and wit. Can you believe that stupid little wench mother arranged for me to meet the other day? She didn't even hint, she told me how our marriage would be." Parses said in disgust.  
  
Eric frowned in thought, he remembered the lovely yet stupid girl from yesterday.  
  
Parses put a simpering smile on and batted his eyelashes. "Oh Parses! We're going to be sooo happy together! Since you're the youngest you won't be king so that leaves us free to have seven children, all girls! We'll live in a big house overlooking the ocean and you'll work as a banker because that's what my father does!"  
  
"She wasn't that bad was she?" Eric asked suspiciously. "Every girl mother's introduced you to, you turn them down. I think you're turning them all down just to spite mother."  
  
Parses sulked. "No, that's not true."  
  
"Ok then." Eric muttered; he glanced at his brother searchingly. "A word of advice little brother? If you meet a girl that you truly like at the ball, don't turn them down out of stubbornness."  
  
~*~  
  
Lillian sat at the dinner table picking at her food and occasionally shooting glares at her mother, who was sitting across from her.  
  
"Don't you dare look at me with such contempt again Lillian Ann Hood. I told you that we couldn't afford a new dress, especially a red silk one with velvet trim. I also told you that we couldn't afford to rent a carriage either. You also have no right to ask your grandmother for her pearls, you're not old enough."  
  
Lillian put down her fork and scowled at her mother. "I want to go to that ball in style, I must go! Don't you understand how important it will be?"  
  
Now Martha's interest was piqued. "What ever do you mean darling?" She asked curiously. "You can go, but you'll have to wear your light blue dress with the lace collar and you'll wear your beaded necklace with it. I'm not going to stop you from going." She assured her daughter to appease her.  
  
"No! If I wear that then I'll look like a country girl!"  
  
"You ARE a country girl though."  
  
"If I wear that then he won't pick me, he'll pick the girl with red hair and the green silk dress!" Lillian said desperately.  
  
"Lily dear, are you ill? You're speaking nonsense. How would you know something like that? You act as if you've been to this ball before." Martha was looking at her daughter with worry now.  
  
"You won't believe me." Lillian said in a low voice.  
  
"Try me." Her mother insisted.  
  
"When I was nine, remember when grandmamma fell ill? You sent me to her house with a basket of food for her. I wore my red cape and hood. As I was walking a big wolf followed me."  
  
"Yes, I remember all that." Martha said impatiently. "It nearly gave me a heart attack to see some woodcutter carrying you to the house. You were unconscious for two days."  
  
"Yes, well anyhow, the wolf swallowed Grandmamma and I. The woodcutter killed the wolf and cut open his stomach. Grandmamma was fine but I had passed out, and as I slept, I dreamed." Lillian explained slowly.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"I dreamed that I was older, and I had lost my baby fat. I was wearing a beautiful red dress with a pearl necklace. Mary was beside me and she wore a pretty dress too but not as expensive. We both drew the attention of many suitors but the red caught Prince Parses eye and he asked me to dance. We danced all night and he asked for my hand in marriage." She paused, thinking hard. "The prince and the ballroom faded and a woman in a white dress told me to follow the dream and all would be well. She said: 'Don't stray from the dream and your wishes shall be fulfilled.'"  
  
"How interesting.." Martha whispered, she stared hard at her daughter. "Is that the truth?"  
  
Lillian was highly affronted. "Of course!" She snapped. "I would not lie about this."  
  
"Mary was with you though?" Her eyebrows rose.  
  
Lillian nodded.  
  
"Ha! It cannot be the future then because Mary said herself she will not be allowed to attend!" Martha said triumphantly.  
  
At that very moment there was three raps on the door. It continued, now a pounding.  
  
"Let me in! It's Mary!" An excited voice squealed.  
  
Lillian ran to the door and pulled the bolt away.  
  
Mary grinned. "Granny has come! She put my father in his place and said I was to go to the ball!" she suddenly noticed the food on the table and Martha's shocked expression. "Oh dear, I apologize. I did not mean to interrupt your meal." She said meekly.  
  
"No child, it's not that." Martha turned her attention to Lillian. "We'll find your dress and you may go tomorrow to ask mother for her pearls. The ball isn't for another week so there's still time." She said, her eyes still wide with surprise.  
  
"I told you mother." Lillian said proudly.  
  
"What happened?" Mary asked in confusion, looking back and forth at each face.  
  
*~*  
  
"To grandmother's house we go! Over the river and through the woods!" Lillian sang with Mary as they walked to her grandmother's.  
  
School had just let out and they were still carrying their slates.  
  
"To Grandmother's house we-"  
  
"Shhh!" Lillian hissed suddenly, she tilted her head, listening for voices. "Come on, I hear people over there."  
  
They walked together toward the little stream that many people liked to picnic on.  
  
"It's a bit cold for picnics though." Lillian said with a sly grin.  
  
Three people were standing right beside the stream arguing. One was George Porgy; another was George's fiancée, Sara Muffet, the last was Jeremy, one of the shoe kids.  
  
Lillian snatched Mary's hand and they his together behind a particularly large tree and listened.  
  
"I can't believe you're leaving me for this buffoon!" George gestured at Jeremy.  
  
"You're the buffoon George! All you do is cook, a baker's son!" She scoffed. "I know you like food better than me. You don't even pay attention to what I say! Jeremy listens and appreciates me! I would've stayed with you George but yesterday I saw you looking at that stupid Madera! Don't even try to deny it!"  
  
"I love her." Jeremy hissed.  
  
"You're just a pretty boy, that's all!" George tried to insult him. "You're poorer than me too. I know your old mother that lives in a shoe! She abused you all when you were little and she was like a door knob with the men in town, everybody gets a turn!" He snorted at the angry red color of Jeremy's face. "The stork was at your house 24/7 delivering babies."  
  
Jeremy shook off Sara's restraining hand and punched George in the face. "We're going to elope and never come back to this miserable town. Bye." He snatched Sara's hand and they walked away, in the opposite direction of Lillian and Mary's tree.  
  
George stumbled then recovered. "Well fine! Go off with your pauper then! I'm not going to take you back!"  
  
They didn't even turn around, disappearing into the woods.  
  
Lillian smirked and stepped out from behind the trees. Mary followed her reluctantly.  
  
"Georgie Porgy, pudding and pies, kisses the girls and makes them cry." Lillian snickered. "And when the boys come out to play, Gorgie Porgy runs away!"  
  
George glared at her. "You eavesdropped. A wench you are." He looked behind her and saw Mary. "Aw, you brought a pretty little friend."  
  
"Leave her alone!" Lillian snapped. "I've been meaning to ask you something. Are you going to go to the Prince's ball?"  
  
George frowned in confusion. "Yes." He said slowly. "Why?"  
  
"You're parents are wealthy enough to hire a carriage."  
  
".Yes." He said even more slowly.  
  
"Mary and I are to ride with you then." Lillian said as if it were settled.  
  
"What?! No! You're not riding with me! I detest you."  
  
"You're forgetting something George."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Mary and I saw your little break up with Muffet. It was really cute, but what are you going to tell everyone? Sara broke away from you for a pauper? Jeremy Shoe? The whore's son?" She giggled. "I would adore seeing the town's face."  
  
"You hush your mouth!" George cried out.  
  
Mary shook Lillian's shoulder gently. "Let's go."  
  
"No." Lillian shook her off. "This is important." She shifted her gaze to George. "You heard what he said, they're not coming back, and so no one would ever find out. Unless-" She smiled, "I were to tell some people.."  
  
"Fine. You can come. Be at my house by seven."  
  
"No George, why would you make ladies walk to your house? You can pick us up at seven fifteen." Lillian grabbed Mary's hand and propelled her away before George could reply. 


	3. read n review pleaseeeeeeeee

Chapter 3  
  
"Hello Grandmamma." Lillian and Mary had arrived at Grandmother's house. Lillian wore a smug smile.  
  
"Oh! Hello dears!" Grandmamma looked surprised to see them. "I thought you weren't coming till next week?" She waved her hand dismissively. "But no matter. I'm glad you've come. Have you received your invitation yet for the prince's ball?" She didn't wait for an answer. "Of course you have! I want to give you a dress, I'm only half done with it of course but as soon as I saw the pattern!"  
  
"Grandmamma!" Lillian interrupted. "I have to ask you about all this and mothers buying my dress in town now so you needn't worry. I wanted to borrow your pearl necklace and see if you had any salt for mother's meat."  
  
"How do you do ma'am?" Mary asked as soon as she could get a word in edgewise.  
  
"I'm fine, thank you." She said quickly before turning back to the matter of the dress. "But dear the dress I'm making is red silk, dark red of course, I wouldn't want you to look trashy. I've had the material for a long time, been saving it and as soon as Hansel told me that he and his sister were going to the prince's ball I knew straight away what to use it for. I knew you'd want to wear something stylish enough to compete with the richer girls there."  
  
"What? Grandmamma! May I see the dress?" Lillian asked, her brown eyes changing to a dark green. "I can't believe this..it's all coming true."  
  
"What is Lilly? Oh never mind, you can borrow my pearls. Come see the dress." She bustled into her one solitary bedroom and took the dress of her rocking chair.  
  
Lillian just stared. It was soft and slightly shiny, a deep dark red, not a whore's scarlet but a Lillian red color. The sleeves very short and puffed. The neckline was revealing for a sixteen-year-old but the skirt wasn't finished yet. "Oh Grandmamma." She breathed.  
  
"It's lovely." Mary said wistfully, staring at the dress with some doubt but mostly longing.  
  
"Yes it is." Grandmamma agreed proudly. "Lillian!" She said with a large grin. "Don't you like it?"  
  
"Yes! It's the most marvelous thing in the world." She ran to her grandmother and hugged her hard, disregarding the dress. "Thank you!"  
  
"Yes, yes dear. Don't get emotional." She pushed Lillian back with a gentle smile. "Let's all have some tea, I need to talk to you, Mary, about your pa, by the way."  
  
They gathered around the table and grandmother put out tea and cookies. Once they had each received some of the hot tea and had stirred milk into it Grandmamma began to question Mary about her home life.  
  
"Is you papa still drinking?" She asked. "Lillian tells me you watch the sheep every day now, is that true? Martha tells me your mothers bone tired too."  
  
"Oh, uh, Father stopped drinking yesterday, you see, my granny came to visit and she's whipping our family back into shape. Father tended the sheep today so I got to go to school and mother only worked for a few hours at the inn."  
  
"Ah yes, your granny? Pretty Snow White. How's her sister doing, Rose Red? We all used to play together when we were young, you know." Grandmamma was curious about her answer.  
  
"Snow White?" Lillian scoffed before Mary could reply. "That's not Mary's grandmother, that's the prince's wife. You know? Snow White who lived with the seven dwarfs." Lillian sighed, why was it she who always knew the stories about the royals, the celebrities? "The prince saw her lying there and he kissed her and true love saved all." She prompted.  
  
"Lillian hush, you know not what you speak. There's another Snow White and she married some bear that turned into a prince and killed a wicked dwarf. She used to live around here with her sister, Rose Red." Grandmamma corrected her.  
  
"Well, the bear-prince died a couple years ago and quite frankly I believe Granny was happy to be rid of him. She said he accidentally scratched her often and was just a tad rough. He never did fully get rid of the bear in him. As for Rose Red, I believe she's doing fine and is living in the city. Granny was on her way to visit her but she stopped at my house and saw how everything had fallen apart. She's going to stay a month if you want me to bring her over some time?"  
  
"Well! That's the most I've ever heard you say little Mary. Yes, do bring her by if she has the time, I'd love to catch up with her.  
  
"There's another Snow White? Must be a popular name eh?" Lillian said, angry to be proven wrong. "Mother told us to be home by six, she's worried about wolves suddenly. She said now that I've reminded her of the time we got eaten she can't stop thinking about it." She changed topics quickly.  
  
"Ah yes." Grandmamma giggled. "I remember that time. You were a very stupid little girl to believe that a wolf resembled me in the slightest."  
  
"Or was I?" Lillian scowled. "No wait you're right, you were harrier than that dumb wolf to begin with."  
  
Mary gaped at Lillian. Her granny would slap her across the face if she ever insulted someone like that.  
  
Grandmamma just laughed again, though this time without mirth. "You've improved with age though. You're much more intelligent now. You have a very sharp tongue."  
  
Lillian smiled in her smug way.  
  
"You mentioned Hansel earlier? I used to play with him when I was little, and Gretel too." Mary butted in, growing nervous at the mounting tension between grandmother and granddaughter. "He went to school with me when I was five, before Lillian moved here. Then he dropped out because his stepmother wanted to move into a bigger house, deeper into the woods."  
  
"Hansel is well. He chops wood for me now. His house is just a bit farther down the path but he's not home, nor his sister." Grandmamma replied.  
  
Mary blushed. "Oh, well I'm not certain if I would want to seek him out..I just remember playing with him when we were children."  
  
Lillian took a sip of her tea, the topic of Hansel didn't interest her, he was nothing but a poor woodcutter. She did remember seeing Gretel though, pretty and small and meek. 'Mary and her would have the best of times together.' Lillian smirked, imagining their polite pretty little conversations and getting together just to clean the house. At that image Lillian laughed aloud.  
  
"What's so funny?" Grandmamma asked suspiciously. "I see nothing amusing about Hansel and his sister gone missing."  
  
Lillian frowned. "Missing? I was thinking about something else, could you please repeat what you said?"  
  
"I was just telling Mary that Hansel usually comes every day and chops my wood but he hasn't come in two days. Yesterday when he didn't come I went to his house and asked his stepmother if I could speak with him. She had a very odd expression on her face when she told me that Hansel and Gretel had left, just left one day. Out of the blue."  
  
"That does sound odd." Lillian said. "I don't like it."  
  
"Ah well, I don't believe its something to get to worried about. She said they had probably left to get jobs in another town and she thought they'd hear from them soon."  
  
"What about his father?" Mary asked. "Wasn't he worried?"  
  
"Oh yes, I only saw their pa for a moment but he's thinner and there're circles under his eyes." She sighed and gave a kind smile. "I'm sure it's nothing dear, not to worry."  
  
Lillian stood. "I believe it's time for us to go Mary."  
  
Mary stood reluctantly. "Thank you Ma'am."  
  
"Twas' nothing dear Mary." She smiled at them and remained sitting. "Good bye children. I'll come to your house next Friday to help you prepare for the ball and I'll bring the dress. Oh, that reminds me, how ever shall you get there?"  
  
"George, the baker's son shall take us." Lillian turned and walked toward the door. "Bye Grandmamma."  
  
"Bye."  
  
~*~  
  
Mary went home and Lillian went to her house and straight to her room. Martha came home looking very upset. She went to Lillian's room empty handed.  
  
"Hello Lily. I couldn't find the right material or the right dress for you in town. I looked everywhere." She frowned and shook her head regretfully. "Perhaps there wasn't to much to your dream after all."  
  
"Grandmamma is making my dress out of red silk. She meant it as a surprise, as soon as she heard of the ball she began to work on it." Lillian replied dully.  
  
"Wow! That's the second time I've been proven wrong. I won't question it again okay?" She smiled. "I saw that boy from your class in town, the one with the really long name."  
  
"John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt?" Lillian asked.  
  
"Yes him. He's growing quite attractive, he asked if you were going to the ball. I told him of course you were going."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Whatever's the matter with you?" Martha snapped, noticing Lillian's unusual silence.  
  
"Grandmamma told me that Hansel and his sister have gone missing. She also said that their stepmother has been acting suspicious. I've seen that woman in town and she's as cold and cruel as they come." She shook her head slowly. "I don't care for Hansel in any romantic way but I'm still worried."  
  
"Hmm." Martha frowned in thought. "I wouldn't worry about it, they'll turn up soon most likely."  
  
Lillian sighed. "I suppose so. Right now I'm just going to look forward to the dance."  
  
*~+~*  
  
Parses wandered the castle aimlessly, wreaking havoc where he ended up. First he went to the kitchen and emptied a can of pepper into the soup, which made the cook turn a bit green when he tasted it. He then moseyed up to his mother's room and changed her best perfume to a much, much more unpleasant scent that is usually supposed to be kept in a chamber pot. After all this excitement he went to the royal sitting room and plopped down on the couch.  
  
A pudgy maid answered the ringing of his bell. "Yes your Highness? Did you want something sir?" Her voice was hoarse and her homely face was flushed.  
  
"Are you ill?" Parses asked mildly, not really caring.  
  
"Uh, well, I have a slight cold but today is not my day off so I must work." She said hesitantly.  
  
"You're dismissed. I want you to go to your quarters and rest. Bring a cup of tea with you." He grinned wickedly as if the best idea had just popped into his head. "Send the prettiest maid there is in here to serve me."  
  
"Uh.." She swallowed nervously. "Um, well, yes of course. Thank you your highness." With a swish of her many skirts she hurried away before he could change his mind.  
  
Parses grinned wider and chuckled. He loved the power he wielded. He leaned back on the large sofa and put his hands behind his head.  
  
After several minutes a small girl with long brown hair and green eyes walked into the room. She was pale and her features were delicate. "Did you want something your Highness?" Her voice was soft and uncertain.  
  
"Who're you again?" Parses had fallen into a doze and was miffed at being woken so soon.  
  
"Miss Heidi told me that you needed a pretty maid to serve you?"  
  
Parses eyes snapped open. "Ah yes, I did say that didn't I?" He grinned. "Come sit next to me.."  
  
The girl's green eyes opened wide. "I'm not sure I understand?"  
  
Parses stood up, this was going better than he'd hoped. "I love you and only you! I've seen you around and I've had inner torment. You're so beautiful and kind, I've watched you from afar and fallen deeply in love with you!"  
  
"I-I-um, your highness!" She stuttered in surprise. "I'm engaged to a-a-a man already, I couldn't possibly."  
  
"Shut your sweet lips my love and I shall marry you! Come and kiss me now my love, my sweetheart, my only." Parses cried passionately.  
  
The poor girl was so awestruck and surprised that she didn't protest when Parses leapt to his feet, and embraced her. He pressed his mouth to hers and kissed her hard.  
  
With a little cry the girl began to kiss him back, her once limp arms went around his neck. "Oh your Majesty!"  
  
Parses began to pull her towards the couch, this was turning out to be a lot easier than the last girl had been.  
  
"Oh my good lord!" Queen Arabella had entered the room and she gasped at the scene in front of her. "You let that poor girl go Prince Parses this instant!"  
  
Parses looked up at her and rolled his eyes. He released the pretty maid and waited for his mother's scolding.  
  
"Oh Queen! It's not how it looks, please don't punish us." The poor mislead maid cried out. "We're in love you see." She grabbed Parses hand and held it tightly.  
  
Arabella rolled her eyes. "What's this girl's name?" She directed the question toward her son.  
  
"Um, uh, well." He grinned sheepishly while the look of hope faded from the girl's face. "I have no idea, I just wanted a girl for a while."  
  
"What's your name?" Arabella snapped at the girl.  
  
"My name is Elspeth." A big tear rolled down her cheek, she was apparently trying to hold in the rest.  
  
"Are you truly that stupid that you did not realize my son was toying with you?" The queen tapped her foot impatiently.  
  
"I had-had no idea." Her voice cracked. "He said he'd watched me from afar and wanted to marry me." Another tear fell.  
  
"Well then you are an extremely, extremely stupid child. I can't stress enough how stupid and foolish you are." She brushed past the girl and stared deeply into her son's unrepentant eyes. "Why did you do this?" She hissed.  
  
"I was bored," was his simple reply.  
  
"Elspeth!" Arabella shrieked, not bothering to turn around.  
  
"Yes..ma'am?" A sob issued from her slim white throat.  
  
"Men are ignorant creatures that, when allowed, use females for their own amusement. I do not want you to fall into the same trap again. You are to go to your room and clean up then resume your everyday tasks. Go!"  
  
Elspeth ran from the room without further ado.  
  
"Explain yourself Parses!" She scowled at him wrathfully.  
  
"Like I said before, I was bored and wanted a girl for a while." Parses said indifferently. "I wanted a pretty girl."  
  
"Honestly Parses! Are you a complete and utter fool? We're throwing a ball in a matter of days so you can choose a wife and all the while you're gallivanting around with some servant girl!"  
  
"It's not like that's the first time." Parses laughed. "I'm going to my room to rest." He stopped in mid stride. "Why aren't you wearing perfume?"  
  
"What do you care whether or not I wear perfume? Don't worry your little head about it, I'll definitely be wearing it for the ball." She scowled at him a final time before gliding away.  
  
~#~*~#~  
  
"Damn it all Mary!" Lillian shrieked. "Tell that lamb to go back home to your father! He's the shepherd now!"  
  
The lamb had been following them to school for several minutes and was unable to be discouraged.  
  
Mary sighed. "He won't stop." Nevertheless she shot a weak glare at the little lamb. "Shoo, shoo." She waved her hands at him but the lamb let out a 'ba' and kept up the pace.  
  
Lillian gave up, she moved faster and they arrived at the school building just as the bell rang.  
  
"Come inside now! Come along children!" Schoolmaster Kenneth called.  
  
The little children started to hurry in but stopped when they saw the little lamb.  
  
"It's so cute!" Lisped five-year-old Elizabeth Shoe. She ran to lamb and began to pet it.  
  
Four of the little boys followed Elizabeth's example and began to frolic around the lamb, laughing.  
  
"James! Edward! Elizabeth! All of you get inside now!" Schoolmaster Kenneth growled. "Whose sheep is that?"  
  
Lillian moved away from Mary and hurried into the one-room schoolhouse.  
  
"Uh, it's-well-uh it's mine sir that is." Mary stuttered out.  
  
"Send it on its way and get inside!"  
  
Mary whacked the lamb gently and pushed it away. She grabbed Elizabeth's hand and little Jamie's too. "Come on, in we go."  
  
Ten minutes later the class had all been seated and settled down and Schoolmaster Kenneth was writing on the board.  
  
Lillian leaned over and whispered into Mary's ear, "I've thought of the ending to the poem about you and your sheep."  
  
Mary shot a nervous glance at the schoolmaster then nodded. "What is it?"  
  
"Mary had a little lamb, its fleece was white as snow. Everywhere that Mary went the lamb was sure to go." She paused and grinned. "It followed her to school one day, which was against the rules. It made the children laugh and play to see a lamb at school."  
  
A small giggle escaped Mary.  
  
Schoolmaster Kenneth whipped around and glared up at Mary and Lillian's row. He searched each face carefully. "Who laughed?" He asked in a low, dangerous voice. "What's funny?"  
  
Mary's face paled.  
  
Peter Piper leaned over slightly. "We're gonna get into trouble." He muttered to Lillian. "It's always our row because we're the oldest. Poor Mary." He said for it was easy to see Mary was the guilty party. She was pale and trembling having never been whipped in school in school before.  
  
Schoolmaster Kenneth smiled when he saw Mary. "First you bring your stupid little pet lamb to school and then you laugh at me? Come down here now."  
  
"I laughed." Lillian said loudly. Although Lillian could be nasty she was loyal and you couldn't look at Mary and not feel pity.  
  
"What did you say?" The schoolmaster asked in disbelief.  
  
Lillian tossed her head disdainfully. "I laughed at your pathetic attempt at teaching and then laughed harder when I noticed you bald spot."  
  
Kenneth's hand flew to the back of his head to feel for a bald spot. "Get down here right now! Beast of a girl!"  
  
Peter patted her back as Lillian walked past him.  
  
She walked down to the schoolmaster and stared into the schoolmaster's eyes. "Did you want something?" Was her cold question.  
  
"Just because you're in your last year here you laugh and make fun." He spat out. "Let me tell you something, you're going to go to that ball and the prince will laugh in your face and will refuse even a dance with you. You'll end up marrying someone like Peter the pumpkin eater and you'll end up locked in some pumpkin like his wife. In short, you'll be a nobody, a nothing, and I will be the one who'll laugh then." A short blip of laughter escaped him but Lillian continued to glare. She obviously hadn't been affected by his stirring insults.  
  
"Is that all you have to say?" Lillian hissed.  
  
"Oooh." The class taunted the schoolmaster in one voice.  
  
"Hush! All of you!" Schoolmaster Kenneth snapped. He grabbed his yardstick and clenched it so tightly that his knuckles turned white. "I'm going to give you the worst whipping you ever had."  
  
"Get on with it then." Lillian said, undaunted.  
  
"I will!" The yardstick came down fast as lightning and caught her shoulder hard enough to bruise.  
  
"Hey!" Peter jumped to his feet. "You can't beat a girl! Only their hands can get hit!"  
  
"Shut up and sit down boy. This girls been begging for a beating all year!"  
  
"I did it! I laughed!" Mary shrieked.  
  
He ignored her and continued to hit Lillian.  
  
Peter grabbed Jack Nimble's arm and they hurried down the aisle and pulled Schoolmaster Kenneth away from Lillian.  
  
Lillian's cheek was red and bruising but she still glared. "I'm going home and I plan on writing the king and telling him how you teach."  
  
Kenneth struggled but the boys held him fast.  
  
Mary hurried down the aisle and hugged Lillian. "I'm sorry! I should have admitted it!"  
  
Lillian patted her golden head then turned to the awestruck class. "Take the rest of the day off. You may go home or go to town."  
  
"Can she do that?" Bethel asked her friends.  
  
"Go home and tell your parents who teaches your kids." Lillian spat. "I would suggest that you go home, I'm leaving and so's Mary. Do you really want to stay here with the schoolmaster now that he's all riled up?"  
  
Little Jamie stood. "I'm going home!"  
  
Elizabeth followed him out the door along with Benjamin and Suzie. The lower class all followed after their friends and then the older kids followed their young siblings out too. 


	4. Love anyone whose reading this

I'm sooo sorry! To anyone and everyone whose been reading this because my computers been dead for two months and I couldn't post new chapters. Sorry this chapter's so short but I feel that I need to post something for you guys.  
  
Hey Minimichelle2! I'm glad you like the story. Parses isn't really meant to be a jerk, just mischievous and I adore him too. I didn't want to make him another boring prince charming type.  
  
Hello Spirit Saviour, I enjoy mixing the fairy tales and rhymes up and adding them into the story. To tell you the truth I got the idea for the story by Shrek, kinda. It was an inspiration.  
  
I hope you two are both still reading the chapters. Review please. I'm actually having the most fun writing this story and it has the least reviews so you two mean a lot to me. Xoxo  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Mary and Granny were in the kitchen cooking dinner while Suzie napped on the couch and Jediah checked the sheep for illnesses outside.  
  
"So the ball is two days away now eh?" Granny asked Mary. There was a kindly twinkle in her eyes that didn't match her uncaring voice.  
  
"Yes." Mary whispered from the kitchen table, where she was sitting chopping vegetables for soup.  
  
"What dress will you wear?" She dunked a dirty dish into the soapy water at the kitchen sink.  
  
"I guess this one." She gestured at her patched pink dress. Mary's voice cracked and went even lower. "I have no others to wear."  
  
"Don't you remember me saying that I would buy you a new one?" Granny asked. "I distinctly remember saying I would."  
  
Mary smiled tentatively. "I thought you had forgotten." She paused. "I didn't want to bother you." She chopped the last carrot into uneven pieces and then rushed to hug her slightly damp grandmother. "Thank you!"  
  
"'Tis nothing dear. We'll go to town and buy a ready made dress instead of sewing one." She thought a moment. "Tomorrow after school we'll pick up something for you."  
  
Mary walked back over the table, smiling dreamily, and picked up the plate of vegetables. She carried them over to the pot of boiling water and dumped them in.  
  
"Put in the meat too." Granny nodded at the bowl of chopped meat. She herself couldn't do it because she was elbow deep in soapy water.  
  
The front door opened then closed and loud footsteps came closer and closer until they reached the kitchen. Jediah stood there. "Is that there food done cooking yet?" He asked. He was glaring at Granny but didn't do anything threatening.  
  
"No." Granny replied with raised eyebrows then proceeded to ignore him.  
  
"Why is my wife just lazing about on the couch instead of working?" He had searched his mind until finding something to bother her about.  
  
"She worked at the inn for several hours and then came home and cleaned. She is now taking a well deserved rest." Her tone was cold.  
  
"Mary! You're filthy! When's the last time you bathed?" He growled.  
  
"The child went out to the garden and pulled up some carrots for supper and then she washed her hands before chopping them. AS for her face being washed we ran out of water because the water pumps broken. I give you my permission to fix it."  
  
The water pump was indeed broken; it had pulled right out of the sink and was lying off to the side on the counter.  
  
Jediah stomped over and after twisting and turning managed to get the pump back into place. "There! Now're you happy?" He walked away with a scowl and Mary heard him mutter as he walked past her; "You old bag."  
  
* 


	5. yaaaay another chapter!

Sorry this is taking so long! I'm really glad that more people are reading this story because its my favorite. I'm failing math and chemistry's a b- (what did I rate this story again?) -witch. That's why it's taking forever; I'm hard pressed for time with school again.  
  
Impulse_k9: I'm glad you like my story! Lillian is supposed to be rotten and independent but she is a good friend, very loyal. She speaks her mind a lot. You're very articulate and I was wondering if you have any stories of your own? Well, enjoy this chapter! =D  
  
CapturedHeart: Don't worry the other princes won't really be a part of the story although they will show up at the ball. I threw in a bit about the other princes for humor because they're all in the same type of fairytales. (This fairy tale is only a little different because of the numerous famous characters)  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
The small town was bustling with activity the next morning. Mothers rushed from store to store with their eager daughters. Everyone was buying last minute items for the ball.  
  
A chubby girl with flushed cheeks knocked a Ms. Shoe's parcels out of her hands as she ran to catch up with her mother. A little boy with black hair played with a puppy while his father bought tobacco. His mother stood next to him, longingly watching the dress tore where all the other women were. George strolled along nonchalantly, watching all the pretty maidens rush about. It seemed as if the whole population of the country walked the streets and crowded the stores.  
  
Mary was slightly awed, so rarely was everyone in town out and about. It was so noisy and rushed! She clutched her granny's hand for a moment before remembering that a lady of fifteen didn't hold hands.  
  
Granny smiled at Mary indulgently. "I don't mind if you want to hold my hand, I won't tell Jediah."  
  
Mary shook her head and her blond curls shook with a life of their own. "No. I'm too old to hold hands." She blushed and her eyes flitted to the side just once. When she spoke, her voice came out in a whisper. "Also there's a girl from my school with her mother, they're just behind us."  
  
"Ah." Granny nodded in understanding. "Now I see." She glanced at the bakery as they walked past it. "That smells good. Maybe we can buy a cinnamon role there after we're done buying your dress."  
  
"That'll be quite expensive with the rise in bread prices."  
  
"I have enough money for one." Granny said dismissively. Her blue eyes were caught on the clothing store. "Let's go buy your dress!" She said, excitement evident in her voice. She hurried toward the store.  
  
Mary took a deep breath before following in Granny's wake. She didn't want to have to push through the crowd of people.  
  
~*+*~  
  
Parses strolled through the opulent sitting room only to see his mother drinking tea with a pretty young girl. He turned on his heel in an attempt to escape.  
  
"Parses!" Arabella shrieked in her shrill voice. "Come back in here and meet the duke's daughter Saundra." Her eyes locked with Parses and he reluctantly walked back into the room.  
  
"Hello Saundra." He said in a bored indifferent voice. "How d'ya do?" He purposely pronounced his words lazily, sounding like a peasant.  
  
Saundra smiled at him hopefully. She was frightfully pale, as was the aristocratic fashion of the time; her lips were pink and her eyes large and pale green. Her light brown hair was bound in a tight bun. "How do you do your highness?" Her soft voice trembled as she spoke, the hope never leaving her eyes.  
  
"I do great, and if you want some proof come for a walk with me."  
  
Arabella scowled and she clutched her white porcelain teacup so hard that her knuckles whitened. She set the cup down gently although it had been an effort not to slam it onto the saucer. "Parses?" Her voice came out a hiss.  
  
"Yes mother?" He glared, all mischief leaving his face. "I told you to stop forcing women on me."  
  
Saundra turned a pretty pink underneath her powdered complexion.  
  
"I'm not going to keep being such a gentleman when I meet them." He chuckled. "I won't be as sweet as I was just now." Parses winked at Saundra. "You still want to go for a walk with me?...to my bedchamber?"  
  
"GO! NOW!" Arabella had shot to her feet and was screaming in her anger.  
  
Parses winked at his wrathful mother and then walked away at a leisurely pace.  
  
Saundra sat quite still on the couch, her cheeks red. "He-he-" She struggled to find words to end the awkward silence. "He seems very nice." She choked out.  
  
"He most certainly dos not appear to be very nice!" Arabella said in disgust. "I was hoping you and he would take to one another but apparently it was not to be!"  
  
"All is well your highness." Saundra tried to placate her. "I am not insulted in the slightest."  
  
"He behaved atrociously! I can't abide by his behavior!" She sank back don onto the couch in one graceful motion. Her social mask slid into place easily. "I apologize for this inconvenience. Perhaps it would be best if I called your carriage to take you home. I hope to see you at the ball Saundra; it would be nice if you would save a dance for Parses at the ball." She stood and glided away to attend to her queenly duties with an empty smile on her face.  
  
Saundra's lower lip quivered; now that the queen was gone she wanted to burst into tears. Parses was so utterly beautiful and all she'd ever wanted was to marry him and become a princess, she knew that she'd never be queen but to be of royal blood! A tear escaped and rolled down her cheek. The powder she had labored over to make herself deathly white dripped off as she cried.  
  
"Hello ma'am." A pretty servant had entered the room as quiet as a mouse. She had brown hair and a shy demeanor. Her bright eyes darted around the room nervously before resting on Saundra. "Your carriage is waiting out front for you and the queen extends her thanks for your coming."  
  
Saundra nodded curtly at the servant and the girl left quickly. She pulled a lacy white kerchief out of her cleavage and mopped her messy face up. How could a man make her cry? How could some fool make her, the duke's daughter, cry? As she stood and walked to her carriage she vowed to get back at Parses for his wrongdoings.  
  
Elspeth watched Saundra go. 'So that's Parses new love?' She frowned. How could he do this to her? First attempt to seduce her with lies and then force her to watch as he courted other women. 'No more!' She vowed as the duke's daughter climbed into her carriage wearing a smug smile. 'No doubt she's smiling because Parses has promised marriage.' A burning anger filled pretty little Elspeth's heart. 'I'll get you back Prince Charming for all the wrongs you've committed!'  
  
*~`^`~*  
  
(Sorry to leave Lillian out of this chapter but she's not really doing anything and right now she has not point but she'll be back next chapter. Also the big party, the final chapter will be next chapter, and it'll be long and I'm going to add in characters from my other fairy tale that was more of a joke then anything else so you might want to reads it quickly) 


	6. Finally the freaking ball room scene

Guess what???? I passed my Math regents with a 66! Yay, this was a while ago but I just wanted to offer it as an excuse because for the past few months all I've been doing is inhaling math. I love all my reviewers and I know I said this chapter would be my last but...it dragged on and the next chapter might be the end. I'm definitely finishing this story though.  
Chapter 6  
  
Lillian looked into the small cracked mirror with satisfaction. She was in her room, already dressed for the ball. Her thick brown hair was twisted into an elegant knot at the nape of her neck, with just a few carefully curled tendrils framing her flushed cheeks. Her excitement made her eyes glow green and pinkened her cheeks.  
  
A light knock sounded at the bedroom door. "Lillian, dear? May I come in?" Martha asked in a soft voice.  
  
"You may mother." Lillian said formally, she was trying to be as lady- like as possible as practice for the ball.  
  
"You look beautiful darling!" She clapped her small, callused hand over her mouth. "The prince will fall all over himself to reach you!"  
  
"Thank you, you look lovely too." Lillian bestowed the compliment as if it was a great honor for her to be so kind.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to tell you that little Mary is waiting for you in the carriage with George." Martha herself was wearing a high-necked navy blue dress and looked slightly uncomfortable to be so dressed up in constricting garments.  
  
"Let's go then mother dear." Lillian brushed past her mother and, swaying her hips gracefully, walked out the front door and into the waiting carriage.  
  
Martha followed her pretty daughter with a roll of her brown eyes. Lilly was always putting on airs.  
  
The carriage held: George; his parents, Mary, Granny, Lillian and Martha. With a slightly subdued atmosphere (all were thinking of the life changing night ahead of them) the carriage started, the three brown horses trotted at a brisk pace in the chill night air.  
  
~*+*~  
  
Parses smirked as girl after girl pursued him and asked foolish questions, all thinking that they would be the chosen one. He disposed of them all with a quick feel and a promise to "see" them later.  
  
Each girl was a wealthy aristocrat who had arrived at the building early, due to the fact that they all lived in enormous homes near by. Also, each girl wore their hair in bun on top of their heads with far too much powder distorting their features.  
  
Saundra had walked right past him without so much of a glance, but he knew that she had seen him and was simply being ill tempered and unforgiving.  
  
"Hello Parses, my son, how are you fairing at this glorious event?" Arabella stood in front of him, socializing with a large group of middle- aged women.  
  
All of the women smiled at him with heavily colored lips. "Hello Prince Parses." They spoke as one.  
  
He inclined his head at the group of overdressed buffoons. "Hello, you all look ravishing," each woman blushed at his words. Parses was not foolish enough to insult them, he knew when to be kind and when he wouldn't get away with something. He nodded at his mother. "In answer to your question mother; I'm fairing quite well, you have done an exceptional job with the decorations and the exquisite food."  
  
The ballroom did look wonderful. The white marble floor had been polished until it shone. Every candle on the chandelier was lit and glowing. The long gleaming wooden table was heaped with dishes of foreign and familiar foods of all kinds. The people were all dressed in their best and were socializing in groups all over the room. And last but not least, the band was playing Mozart much to the delight of the dancing couples.  
  
"Do not linger with us my son, you should be dancing or speaking with the young women." Arabella shot a meaningful look at him and Parses was all too happy to escape.  
  
After several moments though, he had to stop again due to the fact that the king, his father, was standing in front of him. "Good evening dear father." Parses bowed low. He rarely saw his busy father so when he did, his manners were at their best.  
  
"You needn't bow Parses." His father was tall and slim, with graying dark hair and wrinkles beginning around his eyes. "This is Parses." He gestured at his son for the benefit of the people surrounding him.  
  
"Yes your majesty, good evening." They all murmured politely.  
  
"Evening." Parses said, growing slightly bored.  
  
"You may be off son, I'm certain that many women are waiting to fill your dance card." He granted his son permission to leave with a wave of his hand and then turned to speak with an attractive middle-aged woman.  
  
Parses strode away, having caught sight of a pretty blond woman in a beautiful dress that was dancing with one of his brothers. "Cinderella?" he put a hand on her shoulder and she turned to flash a dazzling smile at him.  
  
"Go away Par." Edward said.  
  
"Hush." The ever-kind Cinderella hissed at her husband. She turned and took Parses hand to dance, leaving her handsome husband dejected and alone (until a swarm of gold-digging aristocrats descended upon him). "It's so great to see you!" Parses said warmly. "You look more beautiful than ever before."  
  
"Always charming, you dear boy." Cinderella smiled at him with her big blue eyes sparkling. "Queen Arabella tells me that you refuse to choose a wife or even associate with the women she brings over for you to meet." Rather then scolding, her clear sweet voice was playful and almost teasing. "I can't wait to see who you end up with. Arabella's worried you'll end up with one of the peasant women here."  
  
"Maybe I will." He smirked at her and she laughed.  
  
"I must get back to my husband now, that girl just kissed his cheek!" Cinderella frowned and hurried over to her spouse (who appeared to be enjoying himself).  
  
Parses scowled as she left, he had enjoyed being with a friend who was not struggling to win his hand in marriage. He surveyed the room of pale faced, pale dressed girls and was about to give up the dance idea and just go back to his room before he saw a flash of red.  
  
A girl was standing next to the wall with several other older women. She had glossy brown hair, she was to far away to see her eye color but he did see her brilliant red dress, and that was enough, he strode purposefully through the room until he stood only several feet away. She had hazel eyes, slightly tanned skin, a trim figure and..was staring straight at him with a smirk that looked very familiar.  
  
~*~  
  
When they had first entered the room George had taken Mary's hand and had danced her around the ballroom, leaving Lillian standing near the wall with her mother. After all the exuberant (perhaps too exuberant) dancing, Mary was gasping for breath. She followed George reluctantly as he led her over to the long table that was piled high with food and drink.  
  
Several of the women who were clustered around the table gossiping stopped guiltily when they saw George and Mary coming, but one eager looking young girl continued speaking unaware.  
  
"..And then Lillian told me that Jeremy punched George right in the face and knocked him down! I didn't really believe her at first because you know how she lies but have you seen George? He's dancing with that pretty little blond girl so that must mean Sara Muffet and Jeremy Shoe eloped. I don't know why that girl's dancing with him though; she could do so much better- what's wrong? What are you looking at?" She froze, coming to a sudden realization and turned around slowly. "Hello George. How are you faring?" Her voice came out a squeak and she gave him a false smile.  
  
"I'm faring quite well-" His voice came out coldly, "-you ugly little wench." His brown eyes had narrowed into slits and his teeth were clenched. "That-that-lowly peasant! Lillian is going to die!"  
  
The group of girls gasped and took a step back; the plain dark haired girl who'd been talking pushed through and hid behind them.  
  
"George." Mary tried to restrain him and placate him.  
  
"Get away!" George pushed her away. "You traitor! I bet you told everyone too! Both of you are gonna get it!" Spittle flew from his mouth in his rage. "What happened to our little agreement? That if I allowed you to ride in the carriage you wouldn't tell everyone about my break up with that witch!" He was now hissing so as not to gather any more people's attention.  
  
Mary took a step back. "I didn't tell anyone anything. I honored my word."  
  
"I should have known it would be all Lillian and her big mouth!" George turned to go find Lillian.  
  
"No! Don't bother Lillian! It was all me."  
  
George just smirked. "Yeah right. I know it was Lillian." His face hardened. "And I'm gonna kill her!" He spun on his heel and pushed through the crowd that had circled around them.  
  
Mary started to follow him, knocking into people as she tried. Suddenly she ran into a tall hard body. "Excuse me." She started to keep going but the man spoke.  
  
"You're Lillian's friend, are you not? I've seen you walking with her to her grandmother's house. I'm Hansel." His voice was deep and kind.  
  
Mary turned to look at him. He wore fashionable rich material clothing. "I need to find Lillian because George is mad at her and he is a force to be reckoned with!"  
  
"I'll assist you in your search." He took her arm and they began to look.  
  
+ ~*~ +  
  
Little known to Hansel and Mary, Lillian was in little need of help.  
  
Parses had just began to walk towards the smirking girl in the red dress when a plump dark haired boy got in front of him and grabbed the girl's arm (her creamy pale soft looking arm).  
  
"How dare you! You promised not to tell anyone! Bitch is what you are! You're gonna be a lowly barmaid when you get older, just wait!" The man was leaning in far to close for the girl's comfort and he was hissing cruel things to her.  
  
'How callous to treat a woman like that.' Parses conveniently forgetting Linilissa, Elspeth, Saundra, his mother, and numerous other women he'd "accidentally" mistreated. He strode toward the sequestered pair and grabbed the pudgy man's arm.  
  
"Get off -!" George stopped in midsentence, gasping as he realized whom he was talking to.  
  
"You insolent fool, do you know who I am? I am the prince and I'm disgusted with your treatment towards this beautiful woman." Parses nodded at Lillian then returned his attention to the cowering George.  
  
"I-I'm well-well I'm so-sorry for offending y-you, your majesty." He stuttered. "It's just that thi-this girl here-" He jerked his head toward Lillian, "was spreading rumors about me, rumors she-well, she swore she wouldn't tell."  
  
There little scene was beginning to gather the attention of some passing nobles and Lillian began to get irritated, she did not want to be gawked at. Plus, she was disgusted with the way George held the prince's attention rather then her. "Ahem." She made a ladylike sound from her throat and the prince glanced at her.  
  
"One moment madam, I'm not quite certain this buffoon has learned his lesson." Parses shook him for good measure.  
  
"Well, you're drawing unwanted attention from some extremely unattractive persons so I suggest you allow me to teach him a lesson." Lillian smiled gently at the prince then, closing her small creamy hand into a rock-hard fist, punched George in the stomach. All this was done quietly and efficiently.  
  
Parses stared at her with amazement and dawning delight. "You're not one of them, are you?"  
  
"You're damn right she's not!" George wheezed, but Parses let go of him and in that moment, clutching his stomach, George toppled to the floor.  
  
"Would you care to dance?" Lillian smiled at the prince invitingly and offered her arm.  
  
Parses grinned, screw what everyone else thought; he had fallen in love. He took her offered arm.  
  
*~*  
  
Mary stopped in her tracks, watching the scene unfolding near her. George getting lectured by the prince then getting punched by the irrepressible Lillian. It ended with Lillian and the prince dancing, smiling at each other in a way that was more of a smirk than a grin but it was the happiest Mary had ever seen her friend.  
  
"Lillian appears to be fine." Hansel said uncertainly. He shifted his weight from foot to foot, unsure of what to do now that he was no longer needed.  
  
Mary finally looked closely at him, seeing his handsome square cut features and blond hair. He was tall and well filled out beneath his tailored clothes. She blushed in embarrassment from staring at him. "I-um- well thank you for your help. If you'll forgive me, um-I, not that it matters, but I thought, Lillian told me you were a woodcutter. So-I-well I thought you were poor." Horrified at herself for bringing up such an awkward topic, Mary looked away, staring at the well-dressed couples dancing and the beautiful chandelier lighting up the room.  
  
Hansel laughed. "I was poor, quite poor, but Gretchen and I got lost in the woods one day due to our cruel stepmother's poor directions." He frowned. "While lost we found a house made entirely of candy."  
  
Mary stared at him in disbelief, her sparkling blue eyes wide. "That's why you were missing? I had heard gossip going around town and Lillian told me some things..a house of candy though?"  
  
"Well, yes. We ate some of the house and then a woman came out who later turned out to be a witch, which is a long story, but it resulted in me almost getting eaten and Gretel pushing the evil woman into the oven." He frowned at the memory. "We found a chest of treasure -more then we'll be able to spend in a lifetime- and then we found our way home from a trail of breadcrumbs."  
  
Mary absorbed this information doubtfully. "Are you serious? Now you're wealthy and -well, what happened to the house of candy?"  
  
"I assure you all of this really happened." He glanced around, making certain no one was in earshot. "I believe that the witch was Snow White's stepmother. It makes sense, she disappeared into the woods the day Snow White was saved by the prince." He paused speculatively. "Don't you think it's odd that there is so many evil stepmothers? It seems as if there'd be one kind stepmother occasionally."  
  
Mary smiled at him. "I love Mozart, I'm so glad their playing it right now."  
  
"Ah yes me too-" He stopped suddenly and smiled ruefully, displaying two rows of perfectly white teeth. "Perhaps I should ask you to dance instead of talking?"  
  
"Is that an invitation? Because if it is, I would love to."  
  
~*+*~  
  
After the last dance of the night Parses took Lillian's hand and escorted her to his mother (who was smelling rather foul) and father to introduce his fiancé. They walked up to the raised platform where the thrones were situated and where the king and queen were sitting.  
  
"You've picked someone!" Arabella fairly shrieked. She rose from her red velvet jewel encrusted throne. "Thank God!" she grabbed Lillian's empty hand and shook it gently. "I was frightened my dear son wouldn't pick anyone tonight, I'm thrilled you were chosen."  
  
The king cleared his throat loudly. "You have chosen her Parses?" the plump man had remained in his seat, seeing no need to rise.  
  
"Yes." Parses declared without any doubt.  
  
"Well then! Attention! Attention guests!" The king shouted.  
  
Hundreds of faces turned toward the platform, most knowing the reason for the announcement. The available young women who had been vying for Parses attention either scowled or began to cry. The young men looked happy that so many women were available to them now and the adults sighed with regret that their daughters wouldn't be married into royalty.  
  
"My son has finally chosen a bride! He has chosen-" The king motioned to his son and Parses whispered her name, "Lillian!"  
  
The crowd erupted in cheers, both forced and genuine. Martha fainted dead away and Mary grinned so hard her face hurt. Schoolmaster Kenneth made a disgusted sound that was lost amongst the clapping and cheers. Saundra began to walk towards the platform stealthily, barely noticed. Elspeth did the same; not realizing a noblewoman had the same idea in mind.  
  
"You may all return to your homes, our messenger will soon be sending out the wedding invitations!"  
  
Nearly everyone began to move toward the doors, only Martha, Mary, Hansel, Saundra and Elspeth remained, all moving toward the group of royals on the platform.  
  
After speaking with the well mannered attractive girl her son had chose, Arabella noticed Elspeth who was walking up the stairs having gotten there first.  
  
"What do you want? The leftover food is over there, you may go fetch it and put it in the kitchen."  
  
Elspeth only glared at her, she turned to the prince who only stared at her unrecognizably. "I can't sleep, I can't eat, my fiancé has broken off our engagement and now I am forced to watch you woo another woman." Her voice went on, tightly controlled and deathly cold. "I can not go on like this. I can not!" Her voice rose to a shrill shriek. I am not able to turn off my emotions! I shall kill myself unless you wed me."  
  
"That's preposterous!" Arabella screamed, aggravated beyond belief that an ignorant servant girl would approach her son. "Go clean something, tomorrow you shall be dismissed!"  
  
Martha, Mary and Hansel stopped in front of the stairs and waited respectfully until they were given direction. Saundra paid them no heed, merely getting angrier as she heard Elspeth's tale of woe, all a result of Parses fickle nature! The story brought a smirk to her face for she had a fool proof plan to get Parses, it would be sufficient punishment for him and they wouldn't realize the lie until it was too late.  
  
"What is it Sally-I mean, Saundra?" Arabella's patience had reached its limit.  
  
Saundra looked at her sadly, her lower lip trembling and tears threatening to spill out of her pale green eyes. "I'm pregnant as a result of your son. I apologize profusely because he is so happy now, having chosen a wife, but I can not admit to the world that I am pregnant, it would lead me to a life of shame."  
  
Elspeth turned to stare for a moment before her eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed to the ground.  
  
"What is the meaning of this!" the king roared.  
  
Lillian glared at Parses in shock. "Why you-you slut! Man whore!"  
  
"Might I remind you who I am?!" Parses turned his wrath on Saundra. "How dare you tell such an outrageous lie! Who do you think you are? You harlot!"  
  
"Oh stop it Parses! Just stop it! Don't you realize that I know? I know about your escapades! But I never realized...I never thought you would seduce a noblewoman." Suddenly exhausted, the queen slumped into her throne. "This changes everything."  
  
"I'm so sorry Parses! But I couldn't do it! I couldn't subject me and our child to such a hideous lifestyle, not even for your happiness." Saundra began to cry, huge tears rolling down her pale, well-sculpted cheeks. "Forgive me."  
  
"Oh no." Mary whispered.  
  
"All of you get out!" The king had finally stood from his throne and was pointing at the little group. "And get that stupid little servant out too!" He jabbed a fat finger towards Elspeth.  
  
Hansel picked up the girl and Mary and Martha followed him outside into the chilly night air.  
  
"When did you conceive the child?" The queen asked.  
  
"Well, it was when I first met Parses, when you had me over for tea." Saundra sobbed out the words.  
  
"Don't you see that she lies?! She was invited barely a week or two ago! She couldn't possibly know whether or not she's pregnant!"  
  
"Didn't I tell you to shut up?!" Arabella screamed; she had lost all faith in her youngest child. This incident had been the last straw. She glanced over at the expectant Lillian. "I'm sorry child but Parses needs to follow his duties. I will not allow a noblewoman bearing the royal heir be shunted away simply for love."  
  
"I never screwed that wench! NEVER!"  
  
Arabella slapped the prince sharply across his face. "You will assume your duties and the invitations will go out in precisely three days."  
  
"You are the prince's fiancé." The king said to Saundra, whose tears were finally clearing up. "You may inform your family. Go now." He turned to Lillian. "You are to go and never attempt contact with our son again. If you ever tell anyone about Saundra conceiving a child out of wedlock then I will have you beheaded or hung. Go!"  
  
"NO!" Parses grabbed her arm, for once feeling repentant and sorry he'd ever done wrong. "Please believe me Lillian, I need you to believe me."  
  
Lillian shook off his restraining hand and ran, possibly out of his life forever. 


End file.
